


Please Wake Up For me

by Owlways



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlways/pseuds/Owlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor marshall always getting into trouble, but he's in for more then he can handle this time, being found in the prince's room with his unconscious body can be  quite the trouble..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. such a pretty shade of red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so if there's any critique you'd like to make i would appreciate it !  
> please enjoy! <3
> 
> if this gets a good feedback then i might do a chapter 2

So cold, your body shivers and barely allows you to sleep, your favorite shirt on and you get out of bed your feet touching the cold hard ground. You wonder what’s keeping you up, is it the cold, is it what that vampire douche said earlier , his words were still fresh on your head “you have no idea what’s like to be alone, so don’t you dare say you’re like me because YOU’RE NOT AND YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Still hurts in your head, those words, what could he even mean? You shouldn’t worry you’re head about it; you’re done for the night.

 

You approach your bedroom window, the curtains flying with the wind, looking out you see your beautiful kingdom, and sometimes you believe that in the night no one can annoy you, now your work, not ice queen. You’re free from any care in the world.

 

What’s that? Is that? Marshall lee? Oh my glob he’s falling, he seems hurt and the sun should be rising soon. You hurry out of your castle and run in the direction of the fallen vampire.

He’s hurt, scratch marks on his arm and face, since he wasn’t healing you assumed ice queen had something to do with it, you approach him slowly kneeling down and gently touching his shoulder “..M…arshall?” the first rays of sunshine raise in the sky.

 

“get..me..out..of..he.re..” he begs, you couldn’t deny him, he was going to get even more hurt, you could see the little burns caused by the sunshine. You do what’s right and pick him up carrying him into your room and laying him in your bed, you managed to sneak past peppermint maid, this isn’t something you’d normally do but, he was your “friend” and he needed help.

You rush into the bathroom and retrieve the medical kit, you blush as soft shade of red “you need to take your shirt off..” he could see it in your eyes, you were more than embarrassed to ask such a question

“I knew you had a crush on me” he said a grin on his lips as he takes his shirt off tossing it away

“Don’t be like that” you say blushing even more, the shade of red each time deeper starting to attract the attention of a certain vampire…

He came closer to you looking at your neck and pecking his lips, glob you knew exactly what he wanted it couldn’t be that much of a bad idea, you show him your neck and look away “just be careful” he smirks and slowly sinks his fangs into you. You let your head fall back, it..it..fells weird? You simply had no words to describe it, you feel your body fade slowly “..s.stop..marsha.ll..” but he didn’t stop, no matter how much you asked him to, your skin was never as pale as it was now, you try to push him away but he wouldn't go, he wouldn’t stop “..i..mean..it..ple.a.se….i..” You feel your body fading, you know you’re going to pass out and you can’t do anything about it, he’s taking so much and you just beg “STOP..I..CAN’T..” why wasn’t he listening, what’s wrong with him? Your eyes close.

 

And everything went black.


	2. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will you do? take him home? treat him? wait for the beautiful shade of pink to return to his skin?

Having the pleasure of sucking the prince’s soft skin color felt more than amazing, by far the best you had ever tasted, you hear him talking and asking you to stop but you love it so much, it would be more then hard to stop. His body feels numb what’s wrong; you slowly pull your fangs away. Your eyes in terror, there’s not one shade of pink in him, he’s not breathing right, he’s in your arms almost like a corpse and it was YOUR fault, after all the noise he made, you can only guess someone’s coming soon, “come on buba..please..” you repeat for yourself, but nothing happens the prince’s body is still the same, eyes closed not a movement, his breathing ever so slow. 

You’re about to freak out, the color pink still hasn’t returned to his body, they’re going to blame you for it. you’re stuck, you can only hope the prince would be awake soon, but you couldn’t leave him there, his skin so grey it scared you; you lay your hand on his cheek simply staring at him and reaching in up close “would it be hard to just open your eyes?” you say as you hesitantly push your lips against his, why did you do that? What the beef were you thinking! 

At least he doesn’t know it happened but you dare to say..it felt good. You wanted to do that for a long time, there was a soft and lovely side of him you had never seen, but one you wanted to know and love like crazy, you know It wouldn’t be a good idea, you should know better than to fall for someone, everyone always forgets about you.

 

Taking the unconscious prince in yours arms you float out of the window and rush home before anyone could spot you, entering your house you gently lay him on your bed, the shade of pink still gone, you had gone way to far he took care of you and feed you his own color and this is what you do knock him out.   
You grab your guitar and the house soon fills with a melodic tune until it hit you.

 

You had just kidnapped the prince of the candy kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short but i felt like this chapter needed to end like that!   
> comment if you liked and to critique since i am new to this !


End file.
